overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Remedios Custodio
Remedios Custodio (レメディオス・カストディオ) is the former leader of the Holy Kingdom's Paladin Order after Holy King Caspond had her demoted, as well as a member of the Nine Colors. She was also the older sister of High Priestess Kelart and bodyguard to Holy Queen Calca. After the Demi-Human Alliance conquered the Northern Holy Kingdom, she joined the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Appearance Remedios is a woman with short bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband, exposing her forehead. While she is as beautiful as the Holy Queen, her eyes contain a cold, razor-sharp look, like the edge of a blade. She is dressed in a suit of silvery full plate armor and a surcoat. It can be said that her attire is a traditional vestment of the paladin order's grandmaster, an ancient suit of magical artifice. She is also equipped with a sword located at her waist. Personality Remedios does not use her head much and is driven mainly by her ideals and emotions, which is a source of great inconvenience for others. Remedios tends to be brash, headstrong and often acts before she thinks about the consequences. She felt that from a young age that she was better equipped to be a warrior than a priest or scholar so she devoted all of her energy to her combat prowess. However, this focus on combat to the exclusion of everything else meant that she was deficient in matters that demanded creative thinking, calculation, and more subtle solutions. As a result, Remedios does not like to think and will often push work that requires more intelligence and understanding on to others. She also has a habit of scapegoating people or passing the blame to others and is fine with actions perpetrated by others that she is against doing herself so long as she isn't connected to the actions and thus need not take responsibility. She tends to also try and take the credit for good suggestions made by others by trying to make it seem like it was her idea, to begin with. Remedios is stubborn to the extreme and rarely relents in her actions or concedes her opinions even in the face of catastrophe. Although it could be a part of her own flaw as an individual, it was also the reason that she could embody absolute justice in the first place. She is highly self-righteous in her dedication to her belief that demi-humans are a threat to humanity. For that reason, she would go so far as to kill demi-human children without a second thought or guilt to keep her nation and its people safe from any harm's way possible. In her heart, anything she did for the sake of her kingdom was acceptable from her point of view. On the other hand, she has great compassion for her fellow humans and would heal a mere foot soldier in the midst of battle, even when there are other priorities. She was fiercely loyal to her Queen Calca and believed wholeheartedly in the Queen's ideal of a nation of peace without suffering. In this regard, Remedios was very good-hearted and noble in her desires. In spite of her many flaws, Remedios could be considered a decent person at heart. However, her behavior can be described as childish at best. At worst, her behavior is similar to a spoiled child who is used to have everything given to her and has everyone follow her idea. The changes in her personality and behavior are demonstrated as a child who has just come in contact with the real world and begun to constantly lash out the surrounding people to vent her anger. In the past, there were people close to her who was there to keep Remedios's attitude under control and in check. Hence, she was always in a state of mind where she could endure being badmouthed no matter what sort of person criticize her. However, with the loss of both the Holy Queen Calca and her sister Kelart, Remedios can no longer hold back her frustration. She has descended into a state of rage to the point where even a simple insult will result in her turning violent. As the demi-human war dragged on, she became more isolated as people began to fear even getting close to her while Remedios herself became more bitter and withdrawn. She would snort at the nobles mockingly for not following accordingly by the Holy Queen's ideology. Background Remedios is a close friend of Calca, and as the head of the strongest generation of the paladin order in history, the foundation of her power was based on military might. Together with her sister, the three were appointed as the top position of their respective organizations. While being the army's leader, Remedios gets by somehow thanks to the sacrifices of her two lieutenants. She is also the leader of the Paladin Order and a member of the Nine Colors. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During a private meeting with her sister and Calca Bessarez to discuss the war effort and the future of the Kingdom, Remedios suggested that they sell demi-human armors to the neighboring countries. However, these were only considered as bargain items and there was a concern of supplying other nations with their own arsenal, which could potentially be used against them, particularly the Sorcerer Kingdom. When Jaldabaoth attacked Kalinsha, Remedios and her Paladin Order engaged him with Calca and Kelart providing support through their summoned angels and magic. Remedios was successful in knocking the demon out of the sky and into a building, but her instincts told her that the demon had been defeated too easily. Before she could speculate further, Jaldabaoth emerged from debris in a more terrifying demonic form. The paladins attempted to fight him but were stunned to learn that the demon's new form gave him some sort of immunity to their weapons. Remedios charged at the demon with her holy blade, but Jaldabaoth merely teleported to where Kelart and Calca stood. Remedios heard a pitiful scream and quickly looked at the direction where Calca and Kelart previously headed towards, only to be visually obstructed by the wall of paladins surrounding her. She immediately ran to their aid, despite her incredible injury-induced pain and bodily fatigue, but her paladins from getting any close to Jaldabaoth. She was so immediately stupefied after seeing the demon holding the Queen that she was not even able to contemplate whether or not her own sister is had found safety. She despaired, even more, when the demon took it upon himself to treat her friend Calca as a literal weapon, using her body to attack the paladins, which made them hesitate in their offense. Jaldabaoth then proceeds to use a powerful 10th tier spell directed towards their location, which as a side effect, produced a shockwave that sent Remedios flying. When she came to her senses, Calca and Kelart were already nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, Remedios was able to survive the fall of Kalinsha, but the Northern Holy Kingdom ended up falling into the hands of Jaldabaoth and his minions. As a result, she later formed her group known as the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army to reclaim their stolen territory from the Demi-Human Alliance.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth After the nobles of the South continuously rejected her pleas for assistance, Remedios traveled east with her comrade Gustav and her squire Neia to request aid from the Re-Estize Kingdom. Remedios and her group were turned away by the nobility of the Kingdom, which caused the paladin to verbally take her frustration out on Neia. However, Blue Roses accepted an invitation to meet with her party. The two groups exchanged information on Jaldabaoth and while the adventurers were sympathetic to the Holy Kingdom's plight, they refused her plea for help. They instead gave them the name of an adventurer, Momon, who defeated Jaldabaoth in the past. However, they warned Remedios that he now served under the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, a being that was possibly as terrifying as Jaldabaoth. The delegation, armed with this information, journeyed to the Sorcerer Kingdom. During Remedios's travel to the capital of the undead, her party came across a Ghost Ship. The brash leader's reaction was to call an attack on the vessel but was restrained by Gustav who feared it might be under the authority of the Sorcerer King. Remedios eventually made it to E-Rantel and was surprised at the diversity of the city, containing various races of demi-humans and humans working in concert. After spying a trio of dwarves working on the roads, she and Gustav asked them a few questions about the status of the city.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation After settling her party in the Shining Golden Pavilion, Gustav personally went to the Sorcerer King to plead the Holy Kingdom's case. The next day, the group was allowed an audience with the sovereign. During the negotiations, Gustav did most of the talking, she was disappointed to learn that the Sorcerer King would not allow Momon to be dispatched, and it would take five years to mobilize its army. However, after Neia Baraja made a compelling argument before the Sorcerer King, he reduced it to two years. Remedios found her interjection risky berating her, despite Gustav defending the squire as ii brought them one more step closer to their goal to receive help. Later, she was surprised by Ainz's appearance at their place of residence and was confused at the undead's insistence to journey to the Holy Kingdom with them to fight Jaldabaoth. The undead only asked for the demon maids in service of the Demon Emperor. Remedios accepted the conditions, which caught her party by surprise. After the Sorcerer King left, Remedios explained to Gustav that she is intending to make Ainz and Jaldabaoth fight each other in a mutual slaughter. During the journey to the Liberation Army's base of operations, Remedios tolerated the presence of the undead. She intentionally kept him out of the loop and omitted sensitive information. Despite Ainz pointing out several issues that the Army faced, such as dwindling food supplies, the potential breach in secrecy of the base, and even making some tactical suggestions to raid the nearby camps for supplies and relocation, she held his help in contempt. As a matter of fact, at the meeting among the Liberation Army's leadership, she took credit for these insights. In the first raid of a nearby Bafolk controlled village, Remedios led her forces to free the human slaves. When a Bafolk used a child as a hostage to force the Army to withdraw, Remedios ordered her paladins to back away holding her belief to save every life. In seeing the futility of giving into threats, Ainz intervened, killing the child as an act of mercy, allowing the Army to resume its liberation campaign. Remedios shocked at this denounced what Ainz did, however at the urging of her subordinate the battle continued, and they successfully liberated the camp. Shortly after, Remedios found the facility where horrendous experiments were conducted on human prisoners. She was distraught upon what she saw, remaining silent leaving the coordination to Gustav. After attacking the first camp, Remedios led the Liberation Army to the next prison camp since it was all they could do. The plan to relocate, raid camps for supplies and liberate their citizens was held by setbacks. The camps held very little food, as the demi-humans wanted to ensure that their human captives remained weak should they rebel. In addition, the demi-humans insured that the food supplies were dependent on regular shipments from the neighboring city of Loyts. They needed to keep on the offensive before the demi-humans who ruled the city figured out that the camps were being liberated and possibly report to Jaldabaoth. The Liberation Army had actually two options originally, one being to flee south after liberating as many camps as they could, and the other being to conquer the city controlling the area. Remedios insistently choose the second option. While it was seen as a pompous move, Remedios secretly learned from the captive demi-humans she interrogated, before killing them, that a great noble and possibly a royal was held captive there. Armed with this knowledge, the Liberation Army hoped to free the two and gain support from the south. Despite the risks of it being a trap, Remedios was set on capturing the city. During the attack on the city, Remedios and the Liberation Army faced opposition from the Bafolk. Once the city gate fell, and the paladins stormed the city, the Bafolk used a child as a hostage to hold them back. Remedios unwilling to let an innocent die wished to negotiate though earned her silent scorn from her men. Even Gustav implores her to see the bigger picture but she refuses to budge. However, the child was immediately killed and when another was used, Ainz stepped forward in her stead and decided that negotiations would take place and then he kills both the Bafolk and the child in an instant. Remedios was angered by his decision, but Ainz countered back that it would better to sacrifice the few for the many and her method would have ended in the Liberation Army's downfall. Remedios then stormed off in anger while the rest of her unit, while troubled how the events turned out, was grateful to Ainz for rescuing the rest of the hostages. Once all the Bafolk were eliminated and the hostages were rescued, everyone regrouped and were happy that one of the hostages that survived was Prince Caspond, who is Calca's older brother. She considered him the only other royal member that Remedios was able to get along with. She has now served as his personal bodyguard and follows all orders that the prince commands.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack The Liberation Army soon found itself trapped in the city of Loyts, which was surrounded by the forces of the Demi-Human Army. Remedios occupied herself in protecting not just the prince but also mounting a defense plan against the demi-humans. Despite her mental disorders, she was at a loss on how to achieve a decisive victory. She turned to Gustav for help in this dilemma. Instead of hearing of a plan to save the city, she heard from her aide that the people had been asking whether the Sorcerer King would be participating in the coming battle. Gustav reported that they had been informed the Sorcerer King would need to replenish his mana and to be held in reserve in case Jaldabaoth attack. He thus would abstain from fighting. Remedios believed that it should not be an issue, as they needed every advantage, though Gustav advised against it as it would strengthen the notion of the Sorcerer King being a hero to the people and marginalize the paladins. Gustav insisted they needed to play this right lest it could affect Caspond's reign as king. Upon hearing Gustav suggesting that Calca was dead, Remedios snapped at him holding the firm belief that she was alive somewhere as a captive. Remedios had a hard time reconciling the belief that any person would see an undead as a hero. She found it confounded that the people would hold the undead in higher esteem than her Queen. Infuriated by the talk she called Gustav delusional, refusing to accept the state of affairs even her own paladins admitted that while they did not support the Sorcerer King, his image and sacrifices to the common people who deify him. To stem the tide of Ainz's popularity Remedios suggested that they use slander to discredit him, tell the people that he would not fight. Gustav once again advised against the idea as it could have consequences should the truth come out. Frustrated by the possible backlash and complexities of the situation Remedios wonders if she did the right thing in allowing the Sorcerer King entry into the Holy Kingdom and perhaps if he had planned this all along. Cursing him, she regrets not having gained Momon's aid. During the Siege of Loyts, Remedios was stationed at the western gate defending it against 10,000 demi-human invaders. To lull the demi-humans into a false sense of absolute victory, Remedios had the portcullis drawn up to lead them into a slaughter. Multiple demi-humans fell before the obstacles Remedios created, oil, fire bombs, and militiamen formations. The demi-humans nevertheless continued to advance as Remedios predicted and countered them with a wall of spears from her forces and her own blade. Soon enough, Vijar Rajandala, Halisha Ankara, and Nasrene Belt Cure came face to face with Remedios and her paladins. Seeing them as strong opponents, Remedios Custodio challenged Vijar to a duel, while the two others contended with the remaining paladins. Remedios managed to hold her ground against Vijar; the same could not be said for her subordinates as they were severely outclassed by the chieftain level warriors and defeated. Remedios decided to use her holy sword's special ability. However, the attack caused Vijar to be relatively unscathed as her attack was only affected by evil-aligned beings. Remedios became distracted when Nasrene began targeting the militiamen. The paladin dashed to confront her, but Vijar used the "Showdown Declaration" to compel her to fight him. Remedios now forced to fight Vijar could not prevent Nasrene's Fireball on her men. All of a sudden, Ainz appears and creates a barrier that protects the militiamen. The soldiers met his actions and timely rescue with cheers. The sound of praise infuriated Remedios turning her anger towards Ainz and the civilians at the gate unwilling to accept Ainz as a 'hero'. Struggling to curb her anger, she reluctantly allowed him to take control of the battle.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Remedios attended an assembly of the various leaders of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. At the meeting when Remedios suggested that the Liberation Army should acquire the aid from Momon, rather pit Ainz Ooal Gown against Jaldabaoth, as it would be more 'proper' than being in-debt to an undead. Others found the idea risky, though Ciriaco Naranjo supported the idea stating they could lie to the Sorcerer Kingdom about Ainz being captured, if he perishes against Jaldabaoth, to gain Momon's aid. Caspond advised against it, as it would give the Sorcerer Kingdom a justified grievance against the Holy Kingdom. Remedios believed it to be fine, as the Sorcerer Kingdom was not adjacent to their nation. Caspond then asked her to stop thinking of dangerous things and continued the meeting. On the topic of the food found in the city, which turned out to be unusable as most were probably made of human meat, Remedios recommended that the meat be returned to the earth to let the dead rest, which many in the room agreed. When the prince spoke about how it was fortunate that the city did not fall due to the effort of the Sorcerer King, Remedios explicitly reminded it was also due to the efforts of the paladins as well. Seeing that she wanted acknowledgment for her people's efforts, Caspond reminded her that Ainz could have won by himself, which caused her to make an outburst, slamming her hand on the table. She then declared that Ainz could not have won and begun criticizing the undead's actions. Caspond then maturely asked if perhaps that witnessing so many deaths had affected her mind. Gustav then interjected, changing the topic on how The Demon Emperor and the Sorcerer King could match one another. Remedios unsatisfied asked those at the table that the one benefiting from the situation in the war was Ainz, as with the demi-humans dead and the Holy Kingdom wearing away its strength it would possibly lead to the Sorcerer Kingdom annexing the Abelion Hills and the nation. Gustav argued that the Liberation Army had invited Ainz to this war, but Remedios countered that they went to the Sorcerer Kingdom after being turned by Blue Rose, and wonders perhaps they might have been in cahoots. Caspond seeing that having a reasonable conversation to be impossible dismissed her from the meeting. During her break, Remedios encounter Neia with a group of militiamen. She inquires them the reason for their gathering and the kind of discussion they are having. Neia reprimanded Remedios for being disrespectful towards the Sorcerer King, suggesting that only the strong are allowed to uphold the virtue of protecting the weak. This frustrated Remedios, as she believed Neia was mocking her for being called weak. Supposedly out of concern about Neia’s well-being, Remedios reminded her that it is impossible for her to befriend the undead as they are not part of the living. However, Remedios ultimately felt that her sentiment was wasted in the end due to her squire’s response. Before leaving, she told them it was natural for the Sorcerer King to help them and that they don't think to dwell over the matter too much. Later Remedios attended another meeting that saw Ainz Ooal Gown being invited to discuss the powers of the Demon Emperor. Their meeting was cut short when Jaldabaoth barged into the building. At that time, Jaldabaoth had a brief clash with Remedios, wherein he summoned and weaponized Calca's rotten corpse in order to traumatize his opponent. Shortly after their battle ended, Jaldabaoth apologized to his enemies for suddenly intruding into their meeting and causing a mess but lay the blame on Remedios for trying to attack him first. Remedios in anguish at seeing her friend's corpse desecrated launched herself to collect the remaining pieces of the queen. As the Demon Emperor boasted before the Sorcerer King, Remedios attempted to stab him in the back but found that the blade was a mere prick to him and once again bated her away promising to kill her after killing Ainz. After Jaldabaoth left the destroyed room, Remedios reassures herself that as long as her sister Kelart is alive and well, Calca can still be revived from death. She requested to join the Sorcerer King and aid him in combat against Jaldabaoth, asking the latter to lend her a weapon that can do harm to the demon. However, her plea was denied by the undead as he felt Remedios would be served to get in the way of his deathmatch with Jaldabaoth, reasoning that the difference in strength between herself and the demon is too huge. Instead, she was tasked by Caspond to evacuate the people in the destroyed room to outside the city of Loyts. She commands her paladins to carefully gather all the remains of Calca's corpse while they plan their exit beyond the city, reminding them not to forget that demonic trickery may be at work in fooling the traces. While the battle between the Sorcerer King and Jaldabaoth ensues, Remedios watches from afar with the rest of her fellow paladins. During that time, she was bombarded with several inquiries by her subordinates regarding how powerful Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer King is. Remedios would repeatedly offer the same response "Yes, that's right," to every question, indicating that she was not in her normal state of mind ever since she lost to the demon the second time. After Neia learns of the Sorcerer King's defeat from Jaldabaoth, it enrages Neia to the point that she opened fire at the victorious demon much to the surprise of Remedios. After the demon teleported away, Remedios attempts to calm the squire down by asking why Jaldabaoth had taken an interest in her bow and if it was borrowed from the Sorcerer King. As Neia has chosen not to answer her questions and advised they arranged a search party for the Sorcerer King, Remedios told the former that the undead is likely dead, which angered the squire. Attempting to rationalize with Neia, she believes that the Sorcerer King falling to the east as stated by the squire meant that he could not have survived a fall from such height. Due to making that declaration, Remedios was called out by Neia for selling her soul to Jaldabaoth, which infuriated her. Just as a heated argument was about to turn into violence, the paladins, priests, and soldiers step in to stop the two from starting a fight. She lectured Neia, yelling at the squire that they should not waste valuable resources in creating a rescue team for the Sorcerer King. She was utterly shocked to see the squire show an incredulous expression towards her, stating her displeasure of being look that way as a paladin. When people volunteer to join Neia in her search, Remedios admonishes them for mistaking their priority of rescuing the Holy Kingdom and its people from the clutches of that demon for rescuing the Sorcerer King. As she got into another argument with Neia over their priorities, Caspond came in and stop their quarrel. Later, Caspond had called for an emergency meeting to be held which Remedios had taken part in alongside Neia. She agreed with the Prince’s opinion, which they must accept the fact that nobody in their country can triumph over Jaldabaoth. While so, the paladins spoon-fed Remedios a simplified version of what the Prince had said about the succession of the next Holy King to lead the nation being influenced by their faction and the nobles' faction. As Neia attempts to amend the Prince's statement that the Sorcerer King is not in anyways confirmed dead, Remedios asked the former why had the Sorcerer King yet to come back alive with the use of his teleportation spells then. In the end, Remedios didn't pursue the subject any further after hearing Neia's reason that perhaps the undead did not have enough mana left to do so or was immobilized by his wounds. When it was advised in the meeting that they can choose not to send an envoy to the Sorcerer Kingdom about Ainz's death, Remedios thought an apology should be taken into consideration once the war ends.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Since another meeting is held once again, Remedios stood by Caspond's side who remains silent without saying a word throughout the discussion until the matter of retaking Kalinsha was brought up. Remedios states that she is not suitable for the task of infiltrating the city. It is revealed that she was asked by Caspond multiple times to go with Neia in carrying out the task, but the former refuses the request. While present with the demon maid, Remedios had her hand on the hilt of her holy sword in case their captive attempts to do anything fishy under her watch. When the demon maid began to exert strength on the chains covering her body, her attempt was abruptly halted when Remedios tells it to stop with her killing intent. Remedios suggests they killed the demon maid just to be safe right after Neia inquires the Prince about whether the demon maid is trustworthy, but her idea was never agreed upon by Caspond.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer After successfully retaking the city of Kalinsha, she was given an order by Caspond to conduct her training alongside the rest of her other paladins. When Neia and the demon maid had returned with her sister’s head, it resulted in Remedios experiencing a mental breakdown. Remedios's frenzy state left a great deal of social unrest with the people around her who tried their best to keep her at ease. Although she did eventually manage to calm down, her comrades, and attendants still had to handle Remedios with care. When Caspond held a meeting with the Southern Noble Alliance, Remedios was summoned forth by the Prince to briefly join in on their discussion. However, as the nobles present are unable to generate a response towards her, she shortly thereafter takes her leave after realizing there was no particular reason for calling her to their meeting. Due to Jaldabaoth's demi-human army approaching Kalinsha, she has decided to enter the battlefield and went into battle with the forces led by the demon. During the course of the ensuing battle between humans and demi-humans, it was reported that she has defeated the enemy commander, one of Jaldabaoth’s henchman demons, the Scale Demon. She would then make her return to the meeting where the southern nobles are present while the battle was still going on outside. In the tent, she calls Count Cohen an incompetent person for not being able to comprehend Calca's ideals. From there, she would then throw critical questions at the noble for running away from the battlefield and not sacrificing himself for the good of their people. Remedios declares that she will continue to fight to the death against the demi-human forces until the bitter end so that it can help buy her people more time to escape. Before leaving to rejoin the battlefield, Remedios informed Prince Caspond that she is planning to order the paladins to assist her in combating their enemies and to die fighting against it. While on the battlefield once again, Remedios would lead the paladins on hit and run attacks, so she had no fixed position designated for herself. This was done so that she could head towards any location where Jaldabaoth may appear suddenly. She led her paladins to sector 2A as quickly as she could. However, by the time she arrived, Jaldabaoth was no longer there as he had already moved to another region via teleportation.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Once the war with the Demi-Human Alliance was finally over, Remedios return home to meditate and gather her strength. Though the war may have ended in their country's victory, she would go out of her way to offer a complaint to Caspond near the time of his coronation as Holy King. In due time, Remedios will soon be ordered by Caspond to find any demi-humans that were still hiding within the Holy Kingdom and root them out. Under Caspond's authority, she was later transferred over to another post, resulting in her losing the position as Captain to her former subordinate, Gustav.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Abilities and Powers Remedios is considered to be the strongest paladin of the Holy Kingdom, who has reached the realm of heroes. She would be much better suited to an assault role. However, Remedios was too good as a paladin and her skills simply could not be overlooked, and so she ended up as the army's leader. Besides closed combat, she even possessed martial arts which allowed her to make full use of ranged sword attacks. Job Classes * Paladin (Genius) * Holy Knight * Evil Slayer Martial Arts * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Fortress: A Martial Art that raises one's own defense to be able to handle direct attacks to their bodies. * Strong Strike: A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. Skills * Unnamed Skill: A skill from her job class Evil Slayer. This intensified the divine power within her holy sword while facing Jaldabaoth. * Holy Strike: A basic technique used by paladins. It causes channeled divine power to explode upon contact with an enemy and is effective to ones with an evil alignment. Main Equipment * Safarlisia: Used by Remedios, the blade could inflict grievous wounds onto evil beings. * Unnamed Armor: A whole-body armor made from silver. Remedios could use its ability to fly for a short period of time. However, she would not have her full range of movement while in flight. * Unnamed Coat: A white circle coat. It seems to have been imbued with some magic. Relationships Kelart Custodio Remedios tends to use Kelart as a scapegoat, blaming for their lack of information on Jaldabaoth so Calca wouldn't feel guilty. Nonetheless, she cares deeply for her and prioritizes her safety over the Calca's, though this is partly because her sister is necessary to resurrect the Holy Queen if anything were to happen to her. After she was assumed dead, Remedios continued to hold onto hope that she might have survived. However, these hopes were shattered when she discovered her sister had indeed passed away and her head had been used by a Dead Tree Demon. This, along with Calca's death, caused her to finally break down and fall into despair. Calca Bessarez Remedios's birthday is close to Calca's, so they ended up becoming friends; Remedios believed strongly in Calca's ideals about peace. When Calca was crowned Queen, she and Kelart made a promise with her that they swore they would help her achieve. After the Holy Queen was assumed dead, Remedios continued to preach her ideals while holding out hope that she was still alive. However, when Jaldaboath presented her with Calca's disfigured corpse, she became hysterical. Even after this, though, Remedios believed they could revive her. However, after Kelart, who was needed for this, was confirmed dead, she finally broke down and fell into despair. Caspond Bessarez He was one of the two apart from Calca who Remedios was known to be somewhat respectful towards and around. Remedios felt she could get along nicely with someone as Caspond, acknowledging him to be her superior other than the Holy Queen. She thinks it is fair for Caspond to recognize her and her group's accomplishment for doing their part in helping the people after they are set free from demi-human control. Normally, she would be by Caspond's side protecting him when she is in her right state of mind. She was able to execute his every order without question. Gustav Montagnés Remedios seems to mostly rely on Gustav for all strategical tasks and tactics. Due to her limited knowledge of the world, she relies on him to recall necessary facts to help her remember. While She appreciates and praises his abilities, Gustav feels hassled by his leader's lack of effort in trying to use her head. Neia Baraja After Calca and Kelart were presumed dead, Remedios subconsciously took out her anger and grief on Neia. Even when Neia proved useful by convincing Ainz to lower the deadline for lending Momon to them, she berated her for speaking out of turn and angrily stormed when Gustav brought up the notion of rewarding her. After the events leading up to the liberation of Loyts, Remedios became frustrated by Neia's respectful attitude towards Ainz, making her believe she was under mind control. Evileye Remedios doubted Evileye's claim that Momon single-handedly forced Jaldabaoth to retreat when he attacked Re-Estize, though she did follow her advice and attempted to seek him out. Later, however, when feeling as if Ainz was monopolizing the liberation of Northern Holy Kingdom, an agitated Remedios deluded herself into believing he and Jaldabaoth were working together and that Evileye had orchestrated their meeting. Ainz Ooal Gown Upon learning of Ainz, Remedios believed him to be a monster incapable of expressing compassion. Despite this, however, she was respectful towards the Sorcerer King when he received her and her delegation, though this was only a superficial facade. Even after he agreed to personally fight by their side to stop Jaldabaoth, she schemed to have the two kill each other. Her hatred for him only grows when he kills a hostage, even though doing prevented any more of such situations. As the war went on, Ainz gained the trust of the Liberation Army, Remedios began deluding herself into believing he and Jaldabaoth were secretly working together. Jaldabaoth Remedios had underestimated the demon, as she believed since some mere adventurers drove him away, she and her paladins could easily defeat him. However, her arrogance proved to her undoing and learned the true scope of his power. She along with rest of the Holy Kingdom now hate him for what he has done to their nation and its monarchy but is deeply angry because it was him who killed her sister and the queen, and wants to make him pay for what he did. Trivia * Her surname Custodio means "Guardian" in Spanish/Portuguese, a fitting name as both sisters are Calca's bodyguards/confidants. * She admitted that even though she devotes herself to study before, she would not be able to excel in academics. That is why she dedicated her life strengthening herself as she was talented in that field. This eventually led her being recognized as the country's most powerful paladin. * According to Maruyama, she would be regarded as the third strongest paladin in the region after one of Enri's Goblin subordinates and another individual from the Black Scripture.Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts * From Maruyama's tweets, her karma value is +200 and is a level higher than Gazef Stronoff.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/924969197448212480 * In her frustrations, she believed that Ainz and Jaldabaoth were secretly working together, which was actually spot on. * Remedios seems to be rather disliked by the Overlord fandom, with some referred to her as "Retardios," due to her overly emotional attitude and foolish decision making. Quotes * (To Calca about Jaldabaoth): "What are you worrying about, Calca-sama! They say he was defeated by the adamantite ranked adventurers of the Kingdom. Don't you think we could do the same too?" * (To Kelart): "Well, it's certainly not my fault. I did my job by protecting Calca-sama and clearing away monsters! I didn't mess up in my job. That’s what they call making appropriate use of talent!" * (To Calca): "Of course, Calca-sama! I don't intend to be careless at all! With this holy sword, I shall relieve the demon of his head and present it to you!" * (To Calca): "All you need to know is that he's Jaldabaoth, and all we need to do after that is kill him and send him back to hell. Talking with him is just going to taint your tongue—" * (To Lakyus of Blue Rose): "Ah, I'm the one who should be happy to meet the wielder of the demonic blade like yourself. Ahem. Please take a seat. The people around us are all paladins of the Holy Kingdom. It would be good if we could all listen in. Erm, if there's time after that, I would like very much to see the demonic blade." * (To her soldiers about Ainz and Jaldabaoth): "Both of them are enemies of mankind. Then ideally, it would be best if both sides destroyed each other...that said, we won't just sit back and reap the profits. Even if the Sorcerer King is wounded unto death by Jaldabaoth, we will not take advantage of his plight. However, that is all." * (To Gustav): "When the time comes, the Kingdom, the Empire and the Theocracy will cushion the blow. Of course, we will send aid as well, but the Holy Kingdom has been too badly ravaged by Jaldabaoth. Until our country recovers its strength, all we can do is cheer them on...From that point of view, our country stands to gain the most from a clash between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer King..." * (To Gustav): "...We have to think about how to properly make use of the Sorcerer King." * (To Neia): "Ahh. I'll tell you this first. Your mission is make the Sorcerer King more easily usable. Please him and keep him in a good mood.." * (To Ainz): "The only one who may stand above us is Her Majesty, the Holy Queen. Regretfully, we cannot accept commands from the king of another nation." * (To Gustav about Calca and Ainz): "Are you retarded? Even if they've never had an audience with her before. there's no way anyone would respect the undead of another country more than the ruler of their own nation! You're delusional!" * (To Gustav): "...Then why don't we paint the Sorcerer King as a villain and kill two birds with one stone? How about telling the masses that the Sorcerer King won't help us any more?" * (To Caspond and Neia about Shizu): "I told you, right? It would be better to kill her. That way there’ll be one less thing to worry about." * (To the Southern Nobles about Jaldabaoth): "Indeed. I can't beat him. The only one who can fight him is that undead creature. But if it would buy some time -- even if it was only to let the people live a second longer -- then i would fight to the death against him! And you, what would you do?" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Remedios Custodio Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Evil Slayers Category:Captains Category:Martial Art Users Category:Nine Colors Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom